Take a chance
by scotsgal78
Summary: Santana has fallen for Rachel, but will Rachel take that chance? Strong language, Smut, So Rating is set to M
1. Chapter 1: Insight

A/N I do not own any characters from Glee nor any music that may be mentioned in the course of the story line.

Also there will be smut in my story so if you are not of the age limit for smut, I suggest that you do not read my Pezberry story.

With that…the show must go on

* * *

Santana's POV

As her lips gently grazed on mine, my body slightly tensed. Just as quick as her lips met mine, the kiss was over. _'CUT!_ ' yelled James the director. _'Smashing work girls, we shall call it a wrap for that scene for today'_. As soon as I heard those words, I made a hasty exit from the studio and to my dressing room.

 **'Damn you Quinn, just damn you.** ' I thought to myself. Quinn had accidently told Rachel on a drunken night out about my feelings. I had been crushing on my co-star and former high school friend Rachel Berry ever since we started working on this show together some six months ago. I didn't mean to fall for her, hell even crush on her. She drove me nuts in high school being so dramatic, so dedicated and so sure which direction her life was going to go.

Meanwhile, I failed being a cheer leader, I mean I loved it sure, but it just wasn't for me. I followed the guys to NYC, had fun, hell even Rachel and I struck up a good friendship, which kind of took us both by surprise.

Biggest game changer for us both, was losing Finn. Yes, I know I was a bitch rubbing it in that I took Finn's virginity, but his death hit us all painfully hard, Rachel especially. After that, we met up for some Glee reunions, but I rarely saw Rachel after that.

I married Brittany. Our marriage failed due to us not succeeding and being open and honest with one another. I worked hard at making a career in TV and still sang from time to time, Brittany however, seemed to get lost along the way. No matter what I tried, it never seemed good enough and when she kept turning to alcohol, there was constant battles and then finally, I caught her cheating. That was the last straw. You know what I'm like. Stubborn and pig headed so I called it time on our marriage, and eventually we divorced. So I headed back to the place where I felt last secure. NYC.

By chance, I found a quaint little apartment and settle well in to NYC once more. I started auditioning for various roles and eventually landed the roll of Jess and was told that it was an amazing cast I was joining. Then on my first day at the studio I froze, there was one Rachel Berry standing in front of me. _**'SANTANA!'**_ We both broke out in massive smiles and gave each other a hug. It felt like we had never been apart when we reconnected that day.

So six months later, here I am, besotted and crushing on Rachel Berry. Our characters were getting closer on the show, emotionally, physically and damn, I let it spill in to my real life. I told Quinn one night when she popped by, needless to say she opened her mouth and now Rachel knows. I am scared to admit how I really feel as I really do not want to jeopardise our friendship.

Rachel's POV

Losing Finn crushed me. I didn't really know how to function after he passed away. But slowly, and surely I started to piece my life together again, with the help of my friends and Jessie.

I was surprised just like everybody else when Jessie made a reappearance in my life, but he guided me back on the path I was destined to fill and for that, I will be eternally grateful.

But that day Santana appeared at the studio as our newest cast member, we smiled at each other and managed to rekindle our friendship that I held dear to my heart. I know I didn't want to believe her over the Brody gigolo fiasco, but she had my back. A true quality in a friendship that I had truly missed. I was sad that we lost touch after some Glee reunions, but I guess, eventually, people do move on and look back on their high school moments with either great fondness or sadness.

I was forever grateful for everything I learned in high school. I learned how to be accepted for who you are and to do that with others. I learned true quality of friendships and most importantly love.

I always thought Finn and I were destined to be the end game like we always planned, even if at the time of his passing we weren't officially together, we always knew that no matter what life threw at us, we would make it back together and live our lives to the fullest.

I still have his tattoo. I touch It when I feel like I need to talk to him and ask for his guidance and look up to the stars knowing that no matter where I am in this world, he would offer that bright light of support and make me feel reassured.

I went out and lived life as full as I possibly could. Doing things out with my comfort zone. I even dated both men and women as I had a slow realisation that I was attracted to both sexes and it was alright to be bisexual. My friends and family supported me whole heartedly and just the other night Quinn told me that Santana had feelings for me.

Fuck.

Yes, I know, you probably didn't expect me to swear but fuck. Santana and I have incredible history and a great friendship. But will it be worth it losing that if we decided to act on feelings. Wait. What? Yes, I do like Santana, more than a friend should.

* * *

 _'Thanks Santana'_ and her dressing room closed. Rachel appeared round the corner. _**'Hey Susie, is Santana still in her dressing room?'**_ _'Yes Rachel, but if you are going to see her, she's not herself for some reason!'._ Rachel nodded and headed towards Santana's dressing room and stood outside.

 **'What the hell Rachel! You can't just walk in here!'** Rachel blushed as she noticed that Santana was standing there in her underwear, but she had to do this now whilst she had the courage. She walked straight right up to her and pulled her close to her and kissed her fiercely. Slipping her hand behind her head and looking for entrance to her mouth. Surprisingly Santana let her and their tongues met. Their kiss became extremely heated and eventually they broke it off so they could get air.

Both Rachel and Santana just stood there looking at each other. An uncomfortable silence between them as thoughts raced both their minds about what had just happened.

 **'Well fuck me Berry, this is awkward.'** Blurted out Santana as she reached for her dressing robe. _**'Actually, I don't think it is'** _ responded Rachel. _**'But maybe we could talk about this later? I have a few more scenes to shoot and I knew you were done for today.'**_ Santana blinked and looked at Rachel as she spoke. **'Uhm, ok Rachel, where and when do you want to talk?'** Rachel walked over to Santana and kissed her lightly on the lips. _**'My place, eight o'clock.'**_ Rachel then swiftly left Santana's dressing room.

Santana sat down on the chair. Her thoughts consumed her. What the hell just happened there? She swore she felt Rachel's mouth on hers, passionately. She was sure their tongues met. She didn't dream this right? Only time will tell when she turns up at Rachel's tonight.

 **Next chapter: Santana goes to Rachel's to find out what is going on. Rachel makes sure it's a night Santana won't forget in a hurry.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs that may feature in my story

* * *

Santana got home to her apartment and threw her car keys in to the dish, kicked off her heels and headed to the living room. Sitting down and letting out a small sigh as she sat. What the hell happened today? Seriously though? One minute she's kissing Rachel's character for the show, next she's standing semi naked after giving back her clothes to the wardrobe department and then Rachel's tongue is in her mouth.

Three hours. In three hours' time, Rachel is expecting her at her house to discuss what happened today. Santana glanced over at the piano. She hadn't played or sang in so long. Her feet touched the wooden floor lightly as she walked over and lifted the piano cover off.

Sitting down and pressing the keys. Some chords brought back memories, some didn't make any sense. Grabbing the video recorder and setting it up so it can capture her playing the piano, she figured the best way to was sing. Of course, she wasn't certain if Rachel would ever see this video, only time would tell as she was going to post it the following day no matter what tonight's outcome is.

 _Santana started to play the song she felt that expressed her emotions._

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home..

When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in

And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home.

Santana shut off the video and let out a small sigh. There was so many images of Rachel running through her mind as she sung. From high school, to NYC, to being on the show, to dancing drunkenly whilst out having a rare night out. Glancing over at the clock, an hour had passed, she sighed and went for a bath before getting ready and then gave herself plenty of time to leave to make it to Rachel's on time, traffic is usually a nightmare.

Arriving at Rachel's security gates, Santana let out a huge sigh. She hasn't felt this nervous in like forever. She is always quietly confident at auditions and rarely shows her nerves. Pressing the button to put down her window in the car, she leant out slightly and pressed the intercom.

' _Hello?'_ a familiar voice came out of the box. _'_ _ **Hey Rachel, it's Santana.'**_ _'Great come on up!'_ Santana's first thoughts was that Rachel sounded in a cheery mood, so that was a good start. Her second thought was the nerves and butterflies that she was feeling in her stomach. Parking her car next to Rachel's, Santana stepped out and knocked on the door. Santana watched as the door handle got pressed down and then looking up and swallowed hard as she was looking at Rachel. ' _Hey, come on in.'_ All Santana could do was nod and follow Rachel in to her home.

Rachel guided her straight to the dining room where she had set up the table for the pair of them to have dinner. Santana couldn't help notice there was candles lit, almost romantic she thought to herself. _**'So what are we having for dinner Rachel? What's on tonight's agenda, I know what you are like, you like to plan everything down to the last detail.'**_

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Santana. _'Well firstly, hello Santana, welcome back to my home. You haven't been here in like forever.'_ Santana let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes at Rachel. _'Secondly'_ as Rachel's voice trailed off as she stepped closer to Santana, making Santana slightly nervous. _'We are having something simple like pizza and salad, hope you don't mind, just didn't fancy slaving away tonight since I got home later than planned.'_ _ **'Rachel you should have said, we could have just arranged another night to catch up.'**_ Santana said softly.

Rachel spoke as she was putting out the dinner on to the table _. 'No, Santana, we need to talk. You know we do. We have explaining to do to one another and I think it's better if we do this sooner rather than later.'_ They both looked at each other in a way that they both knew what Rachel said made sense and it was going to happen.

' **I guess; I will go first if you don't mind Rach. It's just that if I get it out in the open quickly enough, I will feel slightly relieved and then I will have to patiently wait for your response. Please don't butt in when I am talking though, I know you like to interject but, can you not, just this once?'** Rachel nodded so that Santana could start.

' **When I left Brittany, I swore blind that I would not fall for another person for as long as I lived. But I know in reality, that was the hurt talking. Then when I settled back in to NYC and got that lucky break in the show with you, it felt like my life started to have some meaning again.'** Santana could see that Rachel was listening, really listening.

' **Then we started hanging out more. You know, chilling out at dinner or going to Broadway together. It was like we had got back on track, which I was so grateful for. But then, our story changed when they changed our characters in the show.'** Santana gently bit her lip as Rachel listened intently.

' **I couldn't help see you in a different light, I don't know exactly why, I just did and those butterflies you get in your stomach when you meet someone you really like, they were there all the time. I tried my best to reason with myself that I was wrong, that I was getting mixed up between our life and our work life. But then that night out we had with Quinn and Mercedes when they were in town, for some reason, Quinn just knew.'** Rachel nodded as Santana took a drink of her wine. _'Santana, can I ask how Quinn knew?'_ Santana smiled. **'She saw the way I was looking at you; how defensive I was getting when anyone went near you. I did make her promise not to say anything, but we both know how that turned out.'** Both of the girls let out a small chuckle.

' **So then this weird, but nice thing happened today. You came barging in to my dressing room and before I knew it, we were making out, and it was hot. So now I'm here, waiting with baited breath, to know and understand why you did it.'** Santana took another sip of wine and looked across at the table in to Rachel's eyes. Searching in them for answers.

' _Well Santana, today was no accident. I needed to be sure myself that I had indeed developed feelings for you and the only way I knew how, apart from just asking you outright, was just to be brave, walk in to your dressing room and kiss you. I do not regret kissing you at all. As right now, I have you right in front of me, hopefully understanding that the feelings you have for me, are certainly being reciprocated.'_ Rachel got up from her dining room chair and walked over to Santana. Looking in to each other's eyes, searching for what they have been looking for, their lips met gently, embracing their kiss.

' _Santana…'_ Rachel whispered breathlessly. She had ended up sitting on Santana's lap as they made out. ' _Santana…I don't know if I can stop.'_ **'Why stop Rachel?'** Santana looked slightly confused.

' _Because I…'_ Rachel stammered.

Next chapter. What does Rachel mean?

Featured Song: Break In by Halestorm


	3. Chapter 3: The Understanding

A/N I would like to thank my followers and favourites so far! Truly amazed, so I am humbled that you have taken the time to read my story, thank you for taking a chance!

Again, I do not own Glee, or any songs that may appear in my story

* * *

' _Santana I…I would love nothing more to be with you in every way possible, but I do think that we should take things slowly. There are still things that we need to know about each other and although I think I know you fairly well, there is some questions that I would like to ask you first.'_ Rachel said as she got up off Santana's lap. _'We need to tell each other what happened since we saw each last and before you sarcastically say earlier today, I mean the time we weren't in each other lives. So my first question, which in my heart I know you don't want me to ask, what really happened with you and Brittany?'_

Santana's face fell. This was a topic that she wished she didn't have to revisit at all, but understood that Rachel longed for reassurance. **'Rachel, that is a hard subject but if I open up about it, you may see me cry and I'm not sure if I want to cry tonight, we were having such a lovely time together'** Santana said and started to walk away in to the living room. _'Santana please'_ Rachel said with desperation in her voice. _'I just need to understand where it went wrong, so that I don't screw up things between us.'_ Santana spun round quickly. **'Rachel, I very much doubt you would do the same as Brittany, it's not your style, at least I don't think it is.'**

They both stood in the living room looking at each other intently. **'Ok Rachel, I will let you in, but first let me sing this song about the situation and if you have any further questions, you can ask me.'** Rachel nodded and smiled softly at Santana as she positioned herself at Rachel's piano.

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Should I let you fall, lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself?  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game, selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine!

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind!

Santana then put her head in her hands and sobbed. This is what she didn't want Rachel to see, her vulnerability. After all, she is Santana Lopez, known for her bad ass attitude in life. Rachel sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. _'I am sorry Santana, I made you relive that part of your life over again. Obviously I knew bits of why you and Brittany were over through Quinn, but that was some song choice.'_

' **The one person in the world at that time in my life, the one I loved, the one I promised to spend loving forever, through the good times and the bad, just broke me. My career really took off as you know, but Brittany, she was fine for a while, but then it became apparent that she wasn't handling my work load well, or time apart.'** Sighed Santana. _'So, what happened, if you want to tell me or not it's fine babe.'_ Rachel asked softly.

Santana gave her a weak smile. **'She started going out more, drinking more. When I found out, I will admit I went all Lima heights on her, but she was too far gone Rach. We tried, hell I tried, we even went to therapy and I genuinely thought that we were getting somewhere until...'** Santana's voice quavered. **'Until I walked in to our home. I could tell something just wasn't right. I looked around for Brittany. I finally found her in the bedroom, with someone else.'** Rachel squeezed Santana's hand which she was now holding.

 _'What did you do?'_ whispered Rachel. Santana squeezed Rachel's hand. **'I was numb. In every way possible. At first I thought I was imagining things so I closed the door again. Once I realised that I was witnessing my wife cheat on me, I went in and well…it wasn't pleasant. Brittany begged me for forgiveness, that she wouldn't do it again, that it was a moment of weakness, but in my mind, even if you have that one moment and you act on it, your relationship may never come back from it. Ours never did.'** Santana turned to Rachel and looked deep in to her eyes. **'So this I ask you. Are you willing to give us a go on a casual basis, or are you wanting a relationship? As I don't think I can come back from any more hurt.'** Santana said with a heavy heart.

' _Santana, I am willing to give us a go on more than a casual basis. The reason I asked you to explain what happened to you and Brittany, was to give me a clearer understanding on the situation, on you and to make sure that I do not do anything that may cause you hurt or pain. I understand how you felt. Well maybe not directly as Brittany cheated on you, but in a way, I feel cheated by Finn. By that I mean I feel cheated that he never got to fulfil his dreams, his ambitions, his goals. But I found it incredibly hard to move past losing him. I have never forgotten our time together, how he inspired me, how he continues to inspire me. With that, I think I better show you something.'_ Rachel slowly lifted up her top to reveal her Finn tattoo.

' _Kurt and I had this little crazy moment and we went out and got tattoos. I told Kurt that I didn't go through with it as I wanted this to be something between Finn and I. My private way to feel connected to him in some way. I still talk to him. I touch the tattoo when I need inspired or his guidance. I guess I'm showing you as I want you to know about it and that I still need that bit of Finn left in my life. Out of our friends, your the only one I've ever showed it to.'_

Santana stood up and towered over a seated Rachel. Looking down at her, eyes searching in hers, that look of understanding, or at least beginning to understand one another. Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel hard like she did in the dressing room earlier. Their tongues meeting, getting lost in their kiss. As the kiss slowed down, Santana whispered against Rachel's lips…' **I understand...'**

The girls then made their way to the sofa in silence and Santana sat to the left of the sofa and Rachel sat next to her. Gently touching Santana's thigh for assurance that she was there, Santana scooped Rachel in to a cuddle and they settled in front of the television. Santana had no fight in her, so Rachel won the film choice. Rachel snuggled in to Santana, sighing contently. Hoping that this was the start of something special.

* * *

Next Chapter: The day after

Featured song: Call me when your sober; Evanescence

A/N Thanks again for the follows and review! Appreciate it. Merry Christmas/Happy holidays to you all


	4. Chapter 4: What happened?

A/N I do not own any of the Glee characters or references. Any songs used shall be credited at the of the chapter, always.

Sorry for the delay. Work took over from just after Christmas, but hopefully also inspired to see where this story will go next.

* * *

Santana slowly stirred the following morning. Squinting her eyes as she woke up with the morning sun blaring through the window. Groaning she turned over and then being stunned, she held her breath. Rachel.

Why was she lying next to Rachel? They had agreed to take things slowly in their relationship. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for what she recognised. When the pieces slowly started to come together, she realised that she was in the guest bedroom at Rachel's.

Turning back over to face the morning sun, Santana sighed softly but contently to herself. Trying to piece together how she ended up lying next to Rachel, or how Rachel ended up next to her. Slipping herself up the bed and swinging her legs out of the bed. Basking in the morning light, she never heard Rachel stir or move in the bed. Santana nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Rachel's lips gently kiss her shoulder. _'Sorry Santana, I didn't mean to startle you.'_ Whispered Rachel as she continued to kiss across Santana's shoulder and up towards her neck. Santana slowly closed her eyes at Rachel's touch.

Santana then spun round and then kissed Rachel deeply on her mouth. Unbeknown to Rachel, Santana was hitting her turn on points and she needed to end it before things went too far between them. **'Good morning Rachel, how did we end up in bed together? I thought we were taking things slowly. God, I think I drank too much wine last night, my head is fuzzy.'**

' _Well we watched the movie and continued to drink wine and we were just chatting about the show and general light hearted stuff. You got up to go the bathroom and came back out and said you were tired. I hadn't set up the guest room as I wasn't sure if our night was just a catch up or more_.' Rachel's voice trailed off. _'So I set up the guest room, you stripped off in to your underwear and crawled in to bed and broke your heart crying.'_ Santana then hung her head in shame. **'I'm so sorry Rachel, our chat brought up unwanted memories.'** _'Honestly San, it's alright. I was leaving the room when your sobs seemed sharp and hard so I lay on top of the bed and held you until you fell asleep. I didn't have the energy to move, so I just continued to hold you and drifted off myself.'_

Santana's sigh was one of relief. **'So I didn't try to make any moves on you or drag you to bed.'** Both of them laughed. **'Thankfully I didn't then Rach, but thank you for supporting me last night, and in the drunken breakdown.'** Rachel kissed Santana gently on the cheek. _'Well what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support you?'_ Santana's eyes widened. **'So we are really going to do this, you and me, me and you, girlfriends?'**

Rachel grinned broadly, _'Yes Santana, we are doing this. I want you in my life as not only my friend, but my girlfriend, but I think we need to sit down and discuss the way forward. Not that I'm saying I am ashamed to be your girlfriend, far from it, we just need to know what steps to take with each other, and then eventually, everyone else.'_

* * *

Monday morning arrived and the cast were arriving at the studio. Santana was the first to arrive, which was indeed a rare moment as Rachel was always known for being prompt arriving earlier to get organised. Santana took this opportunity and slipped in to Rachel's changing room and put her plan in to action.

'Morning Rachel.' Santana's hearing caught James speaking to Rachel. Santana then popped her head out of the changing room door, quickly left and went to her own changing room. Smiling to herself, she got changed in to her costume and started to read over her lines again even though she was familiar with them.

Rachel quietly closed the door behind her and when she looked at her dressing room table, she stared in awe. There were different colours of flowers in a vase on her table. 'Thank you for Friday and Saturday, I hope that now we have a slightly better understanding of one another. S xx' Rachel smelled her flowers, smiled softly to herself and jumped when Cassandra knocked on her door requesting her to be ready in fifteen minutes.

The day's shoot was quick and before the cast realised, it was time to go home. It was lovely how they all come together and make the show a fun and friendly place to be.

When Rachel returned to her dressing room she heard a small knock on the door. _'Come in'_ Rachel answered cheerfully. Looking up she seen Santana stood before her closing the door behind them. **'Rachel, I'** and before she could finish her sentence, Rachel had thrown her arms around Santana an embraced her. _'Sounds corny San, but I've missed you today.'_ **'Uhm Rachel, we've been working all day together, have you had a bump on the head or something?'** Rachel playfully nudged Santana. _'I am aware of that San, but I meant you, not your character. Thank you for the flowers by the way, they are stunning.'_

Santana broke in to a huge smile and took Rachel's hand as they walked over to the dressing table and stood in front of the vase looking at the flowers together. Santana cleared her throat. **'Well Rachel, I'm not sure if you know the meaning behind the flowers.'** Rachel shook her head to show that she didn't understand.

' **Well, those flowers are Camellias.'** Explained Santana. Pointing to the first Camellia, which is white, **'That one there Rachel means your adorable.'** Rachel cheeks flushed as she began to blush at the sentiment behind the flowers. Pointing to the pink Camellia, **'That one means I long for you.'** At this point Rachel rested her head on Santana's shoulder as she was explaining. **'The red, well that means you're a flame in my heart.'** Rachel looked up in amazement and awe of the gesture and kissed Santana gently on her lips. **'But overall Rachel, Camellia's signify admiration, perfection and good luck, and jeez, your gonna need it being my girlfriend.'** Laughed Santana.

' _Well, I am truly humbled by your gesture babe and I absolutely adore the fact that you took your time to research and pick these flowers for me. Do you fancy going on a date with me on Friday? I just really need to date you properly and then we can finally be free to fulfil our plans and move forward.'_

Rachel watched Santana's smile slowly fade from her face. **'Rachel, you've clearly forgotten, it's James's surprise 40** **th** **this Friday, so we already have commitments. But I'd love to go on a proper date with you, just not that day.'** Rachel nodded. _'Now I remember why there was something nagging at the back of my head that I already had plans that night'_ letting out a small chuckle. ' _Maybe we can arrive together though, I would love us to do that if that's ok?'_ **'More than ok Rach.'** Santana leaned in and kissed her softly. **'Until then, god knows how I am going to get through this week knowing that I am going to see you super sexy on Friday.'** Looking up at the clock. **'Uhm we better get changed before security lock us in here overnight babe.'** Rachel looked up and nodded and watched Santana leave her dressing room.

Humming to herself knowing that she has completely opened up her heart and mind to being with Santana completely, knowing that her feelings were almost completely out in the open with Santana, but part of her still held back, with reason.

I'm always thinking about you  
I wonder if you can tell  
These things I'm feeling inside me  
I keep them all to myself  
Scared to show my true emotions  
Don't want to love alone

Because I fall so deep  
You never know how I go  
And I know why hearts beat desperately  
I fall so deed

Some people think love is foolish  
While others think it's a game  
I think that love is a fire  
I'm burning up in your flame  
I'm so lost in my emotion  
Wanting you evermore

Because I fall so deep  
You never know how far I go  
And I know why hearts beat desperately  
I fall so deep  
I fall so deep

And I've come so close to the apart  
Where I reveal my heart to you  
But I lose my nerve  
Can't find the words to tell you that it's true

I fall so deep  
Cause I fall so deep  
You never know  
How far I go  
And I know why  
Hearts beat desperately  
I fall so deep

Sighing contently to herself, Rachel left her dressing room and made her way home.

* * *

Next chapter: The surprise 40th birthday party, but will Rachel and Santana's budding romance remain a secret or not?

Song: I fall so deep by Gary Barlow


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

A/N: Again thank you for all your support so far, I'm enjoying writing again and your support is keeping that alive!

* * *

The doorbell rang. _'Won't be a minute!'_ yelled Rachel. Santana stood on the other side of the door waiting to take Rachel to James 40th birthday party. Yes, they weren't public about their relationship, but the girls were unaware that whispers were happening around them and the cast were starting to speculate that their on screen romance had become an off screen romance. But the girls were careful not to show their affection in front of anyone. **'Hurry up Rachel, or we are going to be late!'** called out Santana. Muttering under her breath Santana turned and faced the door again when she heard it open.

' _Santana, I'm pretty sure that's how people look when they've just something amazing, but come on, we have a party to get to!'_ Rachel smiled. Santana continued to stare at Rachel open mouthed. _'Santana? Earth to Santana?'_ Rachel frowned. **'Huh? Uhm. Yes, sorry, we have a party to get to.'** Santana finally responded. Leaning in she gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek and whispered in to her ear, ' **yes, people do look like that when they see something amazing, just like how you are tonight.'** Rachel blushed. _'Let's go.'_

They had discussed tonight at length. Did they want to turn up together? Separately? As a couple, as individuals. But they had decided that they would arrive together as individuals. They didn't want to take the spotlight away from James and his party, after all tonight was about him and him only.

In the back of the car Santana reached out and her fingertips brushed Rachel's hand and their fingers locked together for the duration of the drive to the party. They sat in a comfortable silence admiring their view as they reached the venue. Letting go of each other as the car drove up and as the door opened they stepped out the car and slipping in to the venue.

* * *

3, 2, 1…SURPRISE! The attendees of the party yelled in enthusiasm as James entered the hall. James on the other hand stood still, stunned at the great lengths his wife had went to, to organise this party for him. He seen many faces he recognised from family, friends and colleagues, he was genuinely blown away at the out pouring love that he felt.

'So James, what do you think about the rumours floating about on set?' Enquired Gemma. James looked confused. _'I don't understand Gemma, what are you talking about?'_ Gemma directed James to look over the hall and he still didn't understand. 'James, I'm looking at Santana and Rachel, do you notice anything different about them?' _'Well, they are dressed up and looking stunning for my birthday party. So yes I notice that.'_ Gemma let out a frustrated sigh. 'Look how either of them look over their shoulders when they are mingling with other people, like they are looking for one another.' The penny dropped on James then. _'Well Gemma, if you are saying that they are together as a couple off set as well as on, then good on them. I am not going to judge them and neither should you. As long as they turn up to work on time, deliver their lines brilliantly, I couldn't care less if they are a couple. In that matter, neither should you or the other gossip queens on set. What they do privately, is entirely up to them. If I find anyone gossiping about my stars on set on Monday, there will be repercussions. So if you excuse me, I'm off to enjoy the rest of my party, hope you do the same!'_ James walked off smirking, knowing fine well that what he said to Gemma, will be going round the set on Monday.

James managed to get Rachel and Santana in to a small room off the hall by sending them both a message declaring that he needed to have a quick meeting before everyone was too intoxicated from the birthday celebrations.

Rachel and Santana got to the small room first and were whispering amongst the two of them when James finally arrived. 'Sorry ladies, had to mingle!' James said with a hearty laugh. 'I am going to make this quick as it's a bit of a personal question, but are you two involved with each other off set?' Both Santana and Rachel looked stunned that James asked such a question and was quite out right with it.

' **Uhm James, what brought this about? You normally don't ask about our private lives at all?'** blurted out Santana. 'Well Santana, it's been brought to my attention that there are a few whispers going about the set, but was brought to my attention tonight of all nights, why they couldn't wait until Monday is beyond me. But I want to know the truth so I know I can deal with the situation accordingly. I know it's impolite of me to ask, but I just berated a staff member about half an hour ago about this.' James leant against the door so no one would come charging in.

' _Well, I think if I can speak on behalf of Santana and I James, then yes we have begun a relationship privately, but it's early in the relationship. You knew we had a connection with one another since we went to school together, but we have got to know each other as who we really are before we embarked on a relationship. We didn't want to bring it to attention to anyone on set, but clearly someone has seen something or put one and one together and came up with the correct answer.'_ Rachel said light heartedly.

' **But James, we can assure you, what we do privately, will never ever affect what we do professionally. We love working with you and your team, on the show and we would do nothing to jeopardise that, but...well, where do we take it from here, are we getting disciplined or something?'** Santana queried.

'Not in the slightest my darlings! I wanted to be clear and informed and have told the member of staff that quite frankly it was none of their business. I am happy for you both so embrace your happiness; god only knows we only get certain chances in life. You have my support and I will continue to enjoy working with both!' James moved away from the door at this point and gave the stunned women a hug each. 'Don't know about you both, but I definitely want a drink and to enjoy this party, so will see you both out there once you get over your shock.' Laughed James and he slipped out the room.

Silence. The girls didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other and smiled. _'Well, think we are going to be out in the open sooner than anticipated babe, you alright with that?'_ asked Rachel. **'I was born ready!'** chuckled Santana, ' **let's get back out there and enjoy the party.'**

The disco lights flashed and then there was silence. Rachel and Santana were on stage and giving their speeches in honour of James. Getting James up on the stage to give him his present on behalf of all the cast and crew. James collected his gift and kept his speech short and said thanks and then Rachel came forward to the microphone.

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

(the crowd and then Santana steps forward to harmonise with Rachel)

 _Happy birthday dear James,_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

' **Hip pip!'** Santana said loudly in to the microphone

 _Hooray!_

' _Hip pip!'_ Rachel then said softly in to the microphone

 _Hooray!_

(they joined hands)

'Hip pip!'

 _Hooray!_

' **Let's get this party started!'** yelled Santana and pointed to the Dj who automatically started playing a song and the girls slid of the stage.

* * *

Next chapter, a little more on the party


	6. Chapter 6: Watchful eye

A/N: Guest review number 3. You may find the bold writing a little distracting, but others have appreciated the difference in the speeches so it doesn't completely clash. I appreciated your review though Will see what it looks like without bold to see if it's less confusing for you.

Sorry I've not posted before now, was on vacation to Belgium and work life took over but hoping that writing will relax me again

* * *

'Play that sax!' Fleur East's song blasted in to the hall and everyone was up dancing. The party was a huge success and everybody was having fun. Although Santana and Rachel tried their best to keep a safe distance from one another that night, when that song came on, it was instant fun with dancing with one another. The girls had been determined to keep their private lives private tonight and didn't want to over shadow James's 40th Birthday party, but the rumours in work had already started circulating, so surely one dance together wouldn't cause any harm.

Gemma was carefully watching Santana and Rachel from the other side of the room to see what else she could figure out what is going on between them. So far she had seen the glances, the gentle arm touches in work, but not much tonight. With the great beat of Sax playing, Santana and Rachel dancing the night away together and with other guests, Gemma wasn't sure that she would see much more going on between them.

But Santana had a sharp eye. She had noticed Gemma watching and had whispered in to Rachel's ear to be careful and Rachel had simply nodded. Once the song had finished the buffet was announced open. Rachel took the chance to step outside to get some fresh air and Santana ordered some more drinks at the bar for them both. 'Hello Rachel.' Rachel spun round and instantly wanted to groan, Gemma had followed her outside. _'Oh Hey Gemma, how are you, great party isn't it?'_ Rachel said cheerfully, trying to ensure that Gemma didn't suspect that she was aware of her snooping. 'Certainly is Rachel, so is there anything new with you these days, you seem a little more, dare I say, happier?'

Rachel looked at Gemma breaking in to a small smile. _'Well Gemma, thank you for your observation about me being happier, I am happier and you know what? You, are a Miss know it all. I am not going to explain why I am happier, just accept that I am and quite frankly it's none of your business.'_ Rachel instantly walked passed Gemma and went back to the party.

Gemma on the other hand was furious. How dare Rachel speak to her like that. Right there and then, Gemma vowed that she would take her revenge, even if it took time.

* * *

'So I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, I deeply appreciate it.' James said with a huge smile. Now I have managed to convince two really great actresses and co-stars to perform one of my favourite songs just now as it inspires me greatly. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rachel and Santana. The guests applauded as they stepped on to the stage and took their stance in front of their microphones.

(Santana)

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

(Rachel)

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
(Santana: If today was your last day)

(Santana)

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

(Rachel)

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

(Santana)

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So, do whatever it takes  
Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

(Rachel)

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

* * *

Santana approached Rachel who was outside shortly after their performance. 'Well I haven't sung in so long, it actually felt good to do that' chortled Santana but then her face became concerned when she seen Rachel wiping away some tears from her eyes. 'Rachel..what's wrong? Rachel composed herself, _'Well, that song kind of hit home in different aspects. Although I was like yep, I'd do all that and more, I kinda thought of Finn briefly.'_ Santana then embraced Rachel and held her close. 'Funnily enough, so did I Rach, it was like he was telling us to live life and be happy.' Rachel nodded against Santana. _'Can we go? I don't care where we go as long as we get some time to be alone to talk properly.'_ 'Sure, meet me out front in say five minutes, I will say to James we are off and that we will see him at work on Monday.'

Santana went back inside and located James and whispered what she needed to say. James nodded and assured Santana he understood, but Gemma was still watching every movement that was happening. Curious but she stayed back.

'Rachel, take this will you?' asked Santana once they got back to her place. _'What is it?' a_ sked Rachel. Santana laughed, 'well I promise you it's just a glass of wine, it's not drugged or anything.' Rachel gave Santana a playful nudge. _'Sorry, my mind was elsewhere, I wasn't implying anything by you giving me a glass of wine.'_

Silence. It was comfortable as both of the ladies got lost in their own thoughts, unwinding after a good, but somewhat difficult party. 'I really enjoyed dancing with you tonight Rachel, especially to Sax, what a great song to bump and grind to' Santana said with a grin on her face. _'Yes, I love that song, Fleur's vocals are unbelievable and I'm only sorry we didn't get to dance must closer to each other because of Gemma snooping a lot. I told her to mind her own business earlier, I was actually quite proud of myself.'_

Santana couldn't help but smile at how proud Rachel was of herself and standing up to Gemma. 'Well Rachel, I am proud of you too,' edging closer to her and as soon as Rachel removed the glass from her lips, she felt Santana's press against hers. 'Mmm, wine.' Santana said against Rachel's lips and although they both smiled at the randomness of Santana, Rachel couldn't help feel somewhat complete. She hadn't felt that way in a while and being with Santana genuinely made her happy.

Santana felt like she was heading towards cloud nine when Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer so their kiss deepened. She hadn't genuinely felt this happy in a long time. Yes, she got by but this, with Rachel, just felt right.

They moved to the lounge and Santana started up her fire. She had felt the chill in the air when they arrived home but making sure Rachel was fine took priority. Sitting next to Rachel who immediately cuddle up to Santana, they watched the fire crackle whilst sipping their wine. Rachel was gently touching Santana's thigh with her free hand and Santana was in a daze when Rachel spoke. _'Santana?'_ Santana then came out of her daze, 'yes Rachel?' _'I want you to be with me.'_ Looking confused, Santana angled so she could look at Rachel better. 'What do you mean be with me? Your already my girlfriend, you are with me.' Rachel smiled. Leaned up towards Santana. _'It means I want to be with you, all of you, tonight. I want you in every way possible. I know I said I didn't want to rush our relationship, but tonight, I feel like we have come a long way and I want us to be together intimately.'_

Santana was speechless. Yes, she had dreamed of the moment her and Rachel cemented their relationship together, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

'Rachel, I admire you, I am enjoying us getting to know each other, but being together intimately is a huge step. I know it's not entirely your first time with a woman, but it's our first time and if we do this tonight, I just hope that it's going to strengthen what we have together.' Santana slipped off the couch and walked towards the fire. She was about to turn round and finish what was on her mind, but Rachel stopped her with a mind blowing kiss and her hands exploring her body.

' _I want you, nothing more, nothing less, just you.'_

Next Chapter: The day after

Songs mentioned/used:

Sax: Fleur East

If today was your last day: Nickelback


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

A/N: Thank you for your patience. I'm in love with a song at the moment and it's been in my head for weeks and it wasn't really going to work with my story line, but I found a way around it, just so I can move Rachel and Santana forward in their love story and I can get my head back in to writing it :)

As always, do not own any characters from Glee or any songs mentioned. Any original characters are my own.

* * *

The following morning, Santana sat deep in thought, mindlessly stirring the coffee in her cup. So much so she never even heard Rachel come in to the kitchen. _'Earth to Santana?'_ Rachel teased but nope, Santana was still lost her in thoughts. _'Santana!'_ Rachel said a little louder this time snapping her girlfriend out of her thoughts. _'Are you ok? I spoke to you before but you were away in a world of your own.'_

Santana gave her a small smile. 'Yes, sorry, I was just thinking.' Rachel let out a small laugh. _'I gathered that, but what is on your mind?'_ 'I was just thinking, or hoping, I'm not really sure to be honest, but hoping that you weren't going to be upset with me this morning for convincing you to wait before we took our relationship to the next level. I just want us to be sure. I want us to last Rachel, I just want to chill and get to know everything about you that I don't already know.'

' _Oh Santana. I'm certainly not upset or mad, when we just lay cuddling last night and you had fallen asleep, your words were going round in my mind and I realised that you are right and it's for the best that we take our time. So please do not worry, we will know when the times right, I'm sure of it.'_ Santana smiled and kissed Rachel softly on her lips. 'Thank you babe, I appreciate it.'

* * *

Gemma was approaching Santana and Rachel with a smug look on her face at work on Monday. The girls were at the side of the set waiting on their next instruction when they noticed Gemma approaching. Both groaning under their breath, waiting to hear what she had to say. 'James wants you in his office, now.' Spinning around and brushing her hair passed the girls. 'If she has shit stirred in anyway, I'm going to go Lima heights on her ass!' Santana said in such a way Rachel let out a giggle. _'Now there's a flashback of the old Santana, not willing to take anyone's crap!'_ Santana shot Rachel a look and they both headed off to James's office to find out what was going on.

'Girls, lovely to see you both, hope you both had a lovely time the other night, I sure did, although the hangover the next day, well made me realise I'm not twenty-one anymore' laughed James. The girls sat nervously in the chairs waiting to find out what the hell was going on. 'So here it is girls, it's the new plot twist in the show. David as you know, expressed some time ago that he wanted to leave the show and his contract is almost up so we had to think of ways to write him out of the show.' The girls sat there listening to James to see where he was going with this.

'So the other night, when things came to light about you both being together, it got me thinking.' The girls shot him a look. 'Now don't look at me like that it's nothing to worry about.'

' _What is it your trying to tell us James?'_

'Well, your characters are together on the show.' Both girls sat there astonished. 'Wait, why James?' Santana questioned. 'Well, Rachel, as you know, your character has been disappearing quite a bit and it was never truly explained. So now that David is due to leave, his character is about to find out that his girlfriend has been cheating on him. But I need you two to do something else for me. For the first time on the show, we are going to play it out through a song, which I want both of you to record.'

'Ok, Rachel, Santana, that was fantastic, that's the vocals down,' Jeremy advised. The girls nodded and sat in the studio alone after they watched him leave. _'Well, it's kinda weird this storyline, but it's also quite exciting, I can't wait until we get the script and see how it all gets played out.'_ Rachel said optimistically. 'Well, it certainly would explain your character disappearing, but it's nice that James trusts us that much to give it our all' agreed Santana. 'The song was actually fun to record too. But like you said, let's see what is in the script before we get too excited about it.'

* * *

'3...2…' One silently fingered in the air and 'Action' called. Here it was, the day of the shoot, the day the girls get to showcase the song that will blow their character's affair out in to the open and signalling the end of David's time on the show. Rachel was very fond of David. They had worked together on the show for two years and their characters were well loved and thought of by the audience. Everyone on the show was waiting to see how his departure would play out, the script, the acting and the aftermath.

But here it was, the scene where his character finally finds out the truth.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to open mic night, where you get to showcase your talents from singing, dancing, magic and much more!

Daniel: You looking forward to this babe? This could lead you to being discovered finally.

Holly: I am, really nervous though, but at least Joe will be there to do the male vocal part.

 _Daniel takes Holly hand and grasps it and gives her a gentle reassuring squeeze. Looking at her with a small smile, encouraging her quietly._

Jerome: I don't know why you dragged us here Faith, we are out of place here. (whined Jeremy)

Faith: I want to see Holly perform. She's singing tonight, she's practiced hard on this song and I just wanted to show her my support is all.

Jerome: When are you going to give it up Faith? She's not going to leave Daniel for you.

Faith: You don't know what's been going on Jerome, the way we feel, it can't be denied.

Jerome: Well if Daniel every finds out, he's going to be crushed and I really do not know how he will react.

Faith: (whispers) I know. Let's go to the bar.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Holly! Tonight Holly will sing for us! (Crowd to clap and cheer for Holly)

Holly approaches the microphone, 'Thank you, please feel free to dance along to this song, I hope that you all enjoy it.' (clears throat)

When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Daniel looking on proud and smiling at his girlfriend and Jerome and Faith approach the dance floor, Faith looking over Jerome's shoulder as Holly sings)

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

(Holly glances over to Faith noticing her watching her)

It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Daniel still looking on but looks out to the crowd who are either watching or dancing to Holly singing. Joe takes to the stage, but although we see him go to sing, camera will go to Faith, who's vocals we hear instead of Joe's)

(Faith)

When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

(Daniel looks at Holly on stage, who isn't paying attention to Joe, but watching Holly)

Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

(Both)

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Holly and Faith give each other longing looks)

(Faith)

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby

(Holly)

I don't wanna hide us away

(Daniel realises that there is something going on between Holly and Faith)

(Faith)

Tell the world about the love we're making

(Holly)

I'm living for that day

(Both)

Someday

(Daniel's anger is starting to build at the realization that his relationship has been compromised)

(Faith)

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

(Holly)

I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

(Both)

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Holly)

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

(Daniel moves to the edge of the stage to confront Holly and Faith looks at Holly and heads towards the exit)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman a round of applause for Holly!

James shouts 'CUT!' 'Brilliant job everyone, we have some more scenes to shoot but we will call that a wrap for today since it went really smoothly, gives us all a chance to rehearse and comprehend that tomorrow is Daniel's last day on set.'

* * *

Next Chapter: The aftermath of the shoot, the scheming Gemma up to no good, Rachel and Santana have an interview and are asked about their relationship…

Song: Secret Love Song by Little Mix.


End file.
